Question: Simplify the expression. $(-q^{3})(-4q^{3}-4q^{2})$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ - q^3 (-4 q^3) - q^3 (-4 q^2) $ Simplify. $4q^{6}+4q^{5}$